Louis Weasley
by JeenInSnow
Summary: Louis Weasley comme je l'imagine, une simplicité devient complexité.


Louis Weasley, c'était ce gars discret que les filles trouvaient séduisant, mais qui n'en avait pas conscience. Il faisait partie des populaires, alors qu'on disait qu'il avait été adopté, parce que de sa mère Vélane et de son père Loup Garou, il n'avait hérité aucune caractéristique. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux ambre, il semblait faire autant faire partie de la famille Weasley que ça aurait été le cas de Scorpius Malefoy. Mais il ne niait pas ces rumeurs. D'abord parce ça aurait été inutile, et qu'il aurait en plus obtenu l'image du gamin incapable de voir la vérité, mais également parce que lui-même avait des doutes. Evidemment, les longs discours de ses parents auraient dû le convaincre plus que de raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. Pourtant, l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Sauf que la génétique était contre cette hypothèse, et il ne pouvait simplement pas aller à l'encontre de cette vérité.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir nier, il ignorait. Après tout, ce n'était que des rumeurs, et personne ne s'en prenait physiquement à lui. Parfois verbalement, mais ça se limitait à des insultes lancées à la volée, parce qu'il avait bousculé, parce qu'il avait surpassé à une évaluation. Il passait donc au-dessus, faisant preuve d'une maturité qu'il ne possédait en vérité qu'en partie. Par ailleurs, plus les années passaient, moins on s'en prenait à lui : ses amis, populaires, le défendaient. Et, bien que se sentant faible, il les remerciait silencieusement.

Il ne s'amusait pas, ne riait pas non plus. Il était meurtri au plus profond de ses entrailles, mais les croyances qu'il tentait d'y emboiter l'empêchait de voir la raison de sa souffrance. Il avançait, plongé dans sa solitude, tandis que sa famille et ses amis tentaient de l'épauler. Mais il était bien trop réservé pour s'en rendre compte, bien trop introverti. Depuis sa première année, il était ami avec Remus Londubat. Mais quand Louis avait pris conscience des mots dont il était qualifié, il avait prié l'autre de se trouver d'autres amis. « Pour ton bien », avait-il dit. L'autre n'avait cependant pas abandonné, trop conscient des douleurs de son ami, pas assez lâche pour le laisser dans ses souffrances.

Dans la famille, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Louis ne souriait jamais. Louis, c'était le fils de Fleur. Louis, c'était le petit fils de Molly, le neveu de Ron et Ginny. Mais Louis, c'était aussi le fils de Bill, l'éternel balafré. C'était le faux frère de Teddy le meurtri, le neveu d'Harry le survivant. Louis, c'était un tout déchiré. L'enfant du milieu, le cadet, celui auquel on porte le moins d'attention. Louis, il était l'enfant qu'on oubliait d'appeler à table. Oui, Louis, c'était ce petit garçon jamais heureux, mais qui jurait ne pas être triste. Il était ce bambin qui, lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, avait déjà compris que rien n'était facile. Louis, c'était ce gamin que la vie avait décidé de priver du bonheur à la naissance. Parce qu'il était un entre-deux, et qu'il avait devancé son destin trop tôt.

Louis ne se comprenait pas. Non, en réalité, il avait peur de comprendre. Il n'avait pas choisi sa situation, et ne souhaitait même pas la garder telle quelle. Mais, trop habitué à ce manque d'attention, il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il jouait au quidditch et s'en félicitait, parce qu'il désignait ce sport comme étant la seule chose de normal dans sa vie.

Pire, ces matchs, c'étaient les seuls moments où il se sentait _vivant_. Ou presque. En réalité, il avait un autre vice, plus enfantin, et il faisait comme s'il avait disparu. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était toujours présent, et pire : Victoire savait. Parce que Victoire savait lire en lui. Et qu'il avait tout de même du mal à la cacher. L'unique fois où il avait assumé, ça avait également été celle où il en avait pris conscience : il aimait les feux d'artifice. Toutes ces couleurs, ces formes associées… Tout dans les feux d'artifice l'émerveillait. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais c'était sa faiblesse. Il se souvenait tous les détails de ce qui avait déclenché son second sourire. Même et surtout du grand final.

A sa rentrée de Poudlard, comme toutes les années, un feu d'artifice par Finnigan & Corp. avait éliminé toutes les angoisses des nouveaux élèves. Mais pour Louis, ça avait été beaucoup plus, comme un éclair, et ses lèvres s'étaient étirés sans qu'il ne le contrôle. Sa sœur lui avait serré fort la main mais, sur le coup, il n'en avait eu que faire de montrer son sourire : il profitait du spectacle. Depuis, il n'y avait plus eut de feux d'artifices. Et le sourire de Louis s'était fané.

Les vacances d'hiver allaient arriver dans quelques heures. Lors des dernières, Teddy et Victoire avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles, au grand damne des parents de cette dernière, qui ne cessaient de leur rappeler leur jeunesse. Louis lui, était heureux. Parce que Teddy ferait enfin vraiment partit de la famille. En plus, Teddy, c'était la seule personne qui comprenait Louis. Teddy, il était comme Louis. _Blessé_. Teddy avait toujours raconté à Louis que l'amour, ça rendait heureux. Mais Louis, à cette époque, il n'avait pas compris que Teddy était amoureux de sa sœur. Ca non, il l'avait compris plus tard, quand il avait remarqué des similitudes entre le regard que Bill lançait à Fleur et celui dont Teddy recouvrait tout le temps Victoire.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que le métamorphomage ne lui avait pas mentit, que l'amour rendait _vraiment_ heureux, Louis avait espéré le trouver, et qu'il lui permettrait de se comprendre, enfin.

Mais là encore, il n'avait pas pris conscience de sa peur de comprendre. Alors il cherchait, sans réellement le faire. Un jour, quand il était enfant, il avait cru qu'il était amoureux de Dominique, sa sœur. Mais, rapidement, il avait saisi qu'il existait différentes sortes d'amour, et que celui qu'il avait ressenti était fraternel.

Alors, Louis avait demandé pourquoi l'amour fraternel ne suffisait pas, pourquoi il n'était pas heureux. Teddy lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il était spécial, et qu'il devrait attendre une personne particulière pour être joyeux. Teddy lui avait aussi dit que, quand il était avec Louis, il ressentait de l'amour fraternel, et que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait commencé à sourire. Louis avait été très fier, et une flamme avait illuminé son cœur, juste une petite étincelle. Il avait entrevu la joie, l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts. Ce jour-là, Louis avait souri. Ça avait été la première fois.

Louis était en cinquième année, comme sa cousine Lucy et son cousin James, mais ce dernier était rentré avec une année de retard à Poudlard, parce que ses pouvoirs avaient eu du mal à se manifester. Il avait eu très peur, et Louis l'avait rassuré, il lui avait affirmé que c'était parce qu'il était spécial. Il avait utilisé les mêmes mots que Teddy, espérant obtenir le même effet. Ça n'avait pas été concluant, et Louis se sentait inutile. Et il détestait ça. Alors, il s'était refermé plus encore sur lui-même.

Son cousin Albus, ses cousines Rose et Roxanne étaient donc, eux, en quatrième année alors que Fred et Molly étaient en sixième et Dominique, Hugo, et Lily entraient en deuxième année. Louis s'entendait bien avec Rose. En fait, Rose s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais elle disait toujours à Louis qu'eux deux, c'était différent. Quand il lui demandait pourquoi elle pensait ça, elle lui répondait que quand il comprendrait, il aurait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Louis avait trouvé cette réplique étrange, et s'était tout d'abord sentit un peu plus abandonné face à une nouvelle question. Mais, plus tard, il s'était dit que Rose était intelligente. Et si Rose pensait que ses interrogations auraient des réponses en temps voulu, alors il la croyait. Car, plus que n'importe qui, Louis respectait Rose.

Louis était cet adolescent un peu trop adulte, qui rêvait d'enfance. Il était cette complexité indéfinissable, qui faisait face à la simplicité de la vie. Il était ce tout tiraillé entre deux mondes opposés, deux sphères pourtant inéluctablement attirées l'une vers l'autre. Il était mort dans l'âme, vivant dans l'esprit. Il était une perfection incomprise, discrète. Intemporelle.


End file.
